


Take on the World

by beatosuffers



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, No Magic AU, a little bit heavy at the start but there will be, also, i was supposed to be writing a short story for my world lit class but instead this happened, its the fake dating au but more complex and complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Diana's just tired of all the expectations and responsibilities placed upon her and so for once she takes hold of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's no magic or witches in here just so you all know.

 

Diana has always been calm and cool when it comes to handling things even if they don't go her way. She rarely talks back to her superiors no matter how absurd they can be and most of all she rarely loses her patience.

The blonde heiress has been trained and taught  since she was a kid about all the responsibilities she must do once she comes of age.

Her lessons always go "Diana you must be like this", "Diana you should never do this or that", "Diana you will become the family head" and blah,blah,blah. No matter how proud she is of her family name and all the things the Cavendish's have accomplished, she can't help but wish she was "normal" just for once- she sometimes wishes she was never born as a Cavendish. She could barely remember any fun childhood memories since most of her days are composed of just learning, training to be even more prim and proper (she feels like some product being manufactured).

Diana supposes the word 'fun' isn't in her dictionary but somehow no matter how sad her childhood was, she could never deem it as something awful, after all, her mother was always there for her.

Her mother- Bernadette- is the only person who could let her have all the fun she wants after her studies. They go to amusement parks together, they watch silly cartoons and performers doing some kind of magic when they have the time. Her mother made sure that Diana has a "childhood" she could treasure somehow no matter how busy she can be.

But as she grew older- when she reached the age of 10. Her mother became ill. The blonde would spend all day besides her mother, just reading and telling stories until her Aunt Daryl pulled her away and told her to go back to her studies and training because her becoming the family head would be sooner than they thought.

And so Diana buried herself with more training (she sometimes think she's actually a robot meant to be controled by those older than her).

There are days when she felt like giving up but whenever she would go visit her mother at night after all of her work was done, she wills herself to continue and do better just for her.

Her mother gave her _all_ for this family; that it's what caused her to become so weak and fragile- and so Diana promised to herself she would do everything to protect what her mother and those before her have achieved and not let anyone- like her Aunt Daryl and her daughters to take hold.

Diana has been expecting it since she was just 10-years-old, but when the illness finally took her mother at the age of 14; Diana felt like she couldn't go on. She was young, _too young_ , to be left alone in such a big world filled with people ready to take advantage of her without her mother- the only person who has ever loved her unconditionally, the one who showed her happiness- losing her was too much that she lied awake in so many nights, staring at the ceiling, her eyes burning with no more tears to pour out, and her hand clutched on her chest, asking herself if a broken heart is enough to kill a person.

It took her a year to try and live on. And with all the training she's had, it was easy to mask all the things she's feeling and just become a robot like they've always wanted.

(But there are still nights where her mother's face haunts her dreams and she feels like there's water in her lungs when she wakes up.)

Diana became the family head at the age of 18, she supposed she's always been the moment her mother died, but the ritual and the party after just made it official.

Her aunt wasn't happy about it. She always hears her nag about how her daughters could do a greater job than she can, but what can she do? Diana's the daughter of Bernadette Cavendish- the first born of the generation before her.

(Diana thinks her aunt may be out to kill her (she sometimes wish she would so she could finally be free of everything)).

There were suitors everywhere the moment she was officially announced as the family head of the Cavendish. Diana could barely care about those men who try to flaunt their family's wealth and how "good" they are at dueling; most of them lack any kind of intellect and so the blonde rejected all of them.

Diana found out at the age of 19 that maybe the reason why she could barely pay any attention to the guys who wish to seek her hand is because she has never been attracted to them at all.

Her Aunt threw her a huge 19th birthday party (not because she actually cared) just so she could negotiate with other rich families and showcase her daughters to them so they could be married off to one of those pea-sized brain lads.

 _Pathetic really,_ she thoughts.

As she was sitting outside, staring at the starry sky above her, she noticed a figure moving around the bushes at the corner of her eyes.

She stood up immediately and walked towards the figure. _Whoever it is can be an intruder and might kill me,_ Diana thought, but continued walking to the dark side of her manor towards the bushes she saw the figure.

The figure must've finally noticed that she's coming towards them that they stood frozen in the dark.

"Whoever you are show yourself!" Diana demanded.

"U-u-um, I swear I'm not a thief!!!" the high-pitched voice with some kind of accent Diana couldn't place spoke up.

Diana placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Step out of the dark then" the blonde challenged.

The figure then started walking out of the bushes and once she was out of the darkness, Diana could see under the moonlight a petite girl with dark locks wearing a silky pink dress that hugs her figures in all the right places with her eyes closed so tight.

Diana cleared her throat and the girl finally opened her eyes and the blue met maroon. (The blonde swore she felt electric currents flowing her body).

The girl chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "I swear there's good explanation as to why I'm here."

"Will you care to explain?" Diana asked. Intrigued how a girl like her ended up at the bushes beside her huge manor where a celebration is going on. "Shouldn't you be inside along with the other guests?"

The girl laughed even more nervously "Hahaha, you see, about that.."

Diana just narrowed her eyes at the girl which made the latter swallow and took a deep breath then continued.

"I'm not exactly invited"

"Guards!" Diana yelled.

The girl's eyes widened comically and started flailing her hands "No, no please!!! I just wanted to see something or rather someone!!!!"

Diana gave the girl her most terrifying glare she could ever muster "And who might that be?"

The blonde then noticed how the girl's face are flushed, her cheeks colored with crimson and is twiddling with her fingers.

"You see Andrew told me about this girl Diana and how beautiful she is, and he kept going on about it and I wanted to see it for myself, if she's as beautiful as he and everyone says that's all!!" the girl explained which made Diana's cheeks flare up.

"What?" Diana exclaimed breathlessly.

"It's silly I know. I told Andrew to take me with him but he says he can't be seen with me since I'm no one and I understand that but I was so interested on seeing this Diana girl because I love looking at pretty girls is all." the girl then looked down on the ground and rocked her feet back and forth.

Diana takes a moment to compose heself, her body feels like someone lit up a fire inside her; she's never felt so warm.

"I see. I hope I reached your expectations."

It took a second for the girl to figure it out and once she did, her jaw slacked and her eyes looked like they were popping out of their sockets.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTT??!!!!" the girl shouted in shock. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh,ohmygosh" the girl mumbled over and over again in embarrassment.

Diana feels an oncoming headache because of how loud the girl is getting, "Please calm down before someone else hears us."

The girl then stopped and fixed herself together, "I'm sorry, it's just that, Andrew's words don't seem to match up what you are."

Diana then is in taken back. "I'm sorry then?"

The girl quickly shook her head as she realized her mistake. "No, no, I mean, words don't do you justice. The word beautiful isn't enough to describe you Diana."

Diana feels her heart bursting out of her chest; this is the most she's felt so much in years.

"I am grateful for that compliment, miss?"

The girl perked up and held out her hand. "Atsuko Kagari! You can call me Akko though!"

Akko wore such a huge grin on her face that Diana can't help but smile back and took her hand, "Diana Cavendish".

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship that Diana never knew she would ever have.

At the age of 19, Diana is finally remembering what happiness feels like and realized that there really is a reason why she never liked boys that much.

* * *

 

Ever since that night of Diana's 19th birthday. Akko has been spending most of her days at the Cavendish manor with Diana.

Akko would come by when Diana's duties for the days are done and they'd walk around or ride around (Diana taught Akko ride one of her horses a few weeks after their initial meeting) the manor. They'd talk about everything and nothing; and Diana loves those moments where they would just lie down on the grassy field as Akko talks about her dreams.

Diana loves hearing Akko talk. The dark-haired girl is just so full of life and has so many stories to share that whenever Akko would relive one of her childhood memories, Diana can't help but feel like she was a part of it and was having fun too.

(Diana wishes Akko came to her life sooner).

The blonde never had someone where she could vent out all of her feelings and so when she was finally able to trust Akko enough, the blonde let out all of her sadness and anger at the brunette.

Akko hugged Diana until the blonde felt like there are no more tears that would come out. The brunette would whisper sweet murmurs about how strong and proud she is of Diana as she embraces the blonde.

"You are the strongest person I know and I don't know how you made it through despite all of the pain and having no one at all Diana." Akko says with tears coming out of her eyes as she continues to hear the blonde sob on her shoulders, " I am so so proud of you for still being here, for continuing to live on. I know your mother must be too."

-

But there are days where it's not the blonde who feels like life has dumped all of its shits to her, sometimes it's Akko.

And how Diana hates it everytime something or someone sucks the life out of her precious friend; she wishes she could prevent and protect Akko from all of the miseries in life.

Akko came to Europe as an exchange student, the brunette was actually bright and what got her the scholarship and the go to come here was her perseverance. But not everyone can see how great the brunette is. Akko is constantly the target of bullying in her school because  ** _she's just different_** from them and Diana hates it so much that one time she asked one of her advisors if she could ask the headmaster of the school to kick one of the students who continue to tease Akko.

The advisor of course quickly went against it because of what it could do to Diana's family name and so the blonde huffed and called the person she knows that can help Akko at school somehow.

Andrew Hanbridge.

Diana is friends with him for one reason only and that is Akko. He was the one who unconsciously brought Akko to her and with that she's grateful for him and continues to be friends and besides he and Akko are friends. If the brunette trusts Andrew then she could too.

The blonde asked if Andrew can use his lackeys at school to warn the students that are messing with Akko and of course he agreed.

But even when the bullies finally left the brunette alone, there are days where Akko felt like she should've never been here in the first place.

And when those days come, Diana is there to make sure Akko would never fall that far into sadness.

She'd braid the brunette's hair, or try to make her laugh as best as she could and sometimes she'd list down all the things that Akko is good at.

"You're so amazing at making people laugh and happy that I'm so eternally grateful for you because without you, I would never know once again what happiness feels like." Diana would say which then would make Akko try to tickle Diana and get her to laugh as much as possible.

They take care of each other as much as possible because they both know one needs the other.

They never questioned it. They don't have to, they just know. But somehow they're both afraid to act upon their feelings further.

Even though they never questioned it someone did.

Daryl Cavendish can see how close the two are getting and she's worried that the brunette could maybe the fall of the Cavendish name.

-

Diana's finally turning 20 and of course her aunt threw her a ball as a celebration but with the same reason as during her 19th birthday.

The ball is in full blast. Everyone in the manor looks so manufactured with their overpriced dresses and fake personalities.

And Diana hates it but at least Akko is with her.

Akko with her hair down and curled at the ends and is wearing a ballgown Diana bought just for her.

Diana thinks Akko is the most beautiful person in the manor (in the world).

The brunette is seen laughing and dancing with Andrew whom garnered a lot of stares by girls who envies the brunette but Diana can't help but smile at the scene.

She knows the two are just good friends and Akko just looks so happy and bautiful under the ball lights.

Diana was broken out of her reverie when her aunt clanked her wineglass with a teaspoon.

Daryl Cavendish went to the center of the floor and cleared her throat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" she started, "as you all know, we are here today to celebrate my niece's 20th birthday." the older blonde then smiled at Diana wickedly. "as she is the family head of the Cavendish household, she's bound by duty to serve her family, to make sure it will last for centuries." and suddenly Paul Hanbridge went besides her. "Diana is no longer a teenager but rather she is a woman capable of furthering the Cavendish name"

Diana is sure her heart have stopped beating, her body who was filled with warmth moments ago, is now suddenly filled with the icy dread.

"and so" a deep voice started this time and Diana looked up to see Paul Hanbridge speaking but she could see he's not really addressing anyone but rather his soon who too is frozen in place along with Akko who looks confused than ever.

"I have decided that my son- Andrew Hanbridge- is the perfect companion for our dear Diana."

It felt like time stood still, everyone in the manor was eerily silent and all stared at her and her soon to be husband but at the corner of her eye she could see the person she actually only care about wearing the most heartbroken look on her face.

 _I must fix this somehow,_ Diana thoughts.

The blonde then started to move no matter how much it felt like her body is being prickled with ice- her only thought in mind was that she has to get to Akko.

"Enough!" Diana shouted as she walks towards her friend and when she finally reached her, she cupped her face and placed her forehead on hers and closed her eyes.

"Just play along" she whispered to the brunette.

Diana opened her eyes then turned around to face her aunt, the Earl of Hanbridge and everyone else in the party.

"You have no right to make this decision without my consent as I am the head of the Cavendish family." icy blue eyes then glared daggers on her supposed relative.

"And with that fact, I am proud to decline your offer Mr. Hanbridge for I am already engaged with my lover" Diana blurted out before she could think things over but she dare not show the uncertainty and the nervousness on her face.

_Thank god for those awful trainings._

She heard everyone gasp and Akko's hurtful "what" behind her.

"What are you talking about Diana?!" her aunt angrily asked.

"I, Diana Cavendish, is happily engaged with my partner, Atsuko Kagari."

 Diana doesn't know where's she gotten the sudden courage to rebel against what  _they_ want but her action suddenly made her feel liberated no matter how dire the consequences can be later on.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko doesn't know what to feel about this mess.

Akko didn't know anyone at the ball aside from Andrew and Diana-the latter's aunt has specifically told her to stay away from the blonde for tonight and so she did. " _Besides, Diana has got more important things to do than have fun with me"_  ,the brunette thought.

Akko just wanted to at least have one dance with Diana during her birthday- the maroon eyed girl is tired of watching Diana dance with some egoistic boys from the sidelines.

" _Just one dance is all I want"_ , she sighed and was about to go sulk in the corner when she saw Andrew approaching her.

"Uhhh" Akko looked around her just to make sure there isn't anyone else near her that might be the reason as to why Andrew's suddenly going her way.

"Hello Miss Kagari" Andrew greeted her with a smirk.

"What happened to the whole "we can't be seen together" rule" Akko said, her hands on her hips.

"I took some of your advice and I decided to /live a little/,as you put it, for tonight" the boy said with a warm smile on his face, "and so will you dance with me?"

Akko's reaction was instantaneous- her jaw slacked as her eyes widen and came out the choruses of **"what, what, what?!"**

Andrew rolled his eyes and pulled the shocked girl at the center and when they reached it, the boy put his hands on her waist. The brunette was still in shock as Andrew took the lead and started swaying them together to the soft hymn of the music. Finally snapping out of her disbelief, Akko was about to pull away and cower at the sides but Andrew held her firmly.

"ANDREW?!!!" Akko whispered harshly. "What if people get the wrong idea??? What if **_sh_** _ **e**_ gets the wrong idea???"

"If _**she**_  does get the wrong idea and gets jealous then you don't have to worry at all" Andrew said .

"What does that mean?????"

"Akko, please, you're not that dumb."

The brunette then scoffed, "Whatever you jerk"

The two continued on their dance as they bicker and talk- Andrew telling Akko about how stupid all the snot nose rich kids at the ball are. Akko and Andrew were freely laughing, not minding the stares of the people around them until they heard the sound of someone hitting the wineglass with a spoon. They pulled apart as they stare at Daryl Cavendish going to the center, just a few feet away from them.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman"

" _Oh maybe it's time for Diana to blow her cake!"_  Akko thought excitedly.

"as you all know, we are here today to celebrate my niece's 20th birthday." the brunette then saw Daryl turn her head around to face Diana and flashed her a smirk "as she is the family head of the Cavendish household, she's bound by duty to serve her family, to make sure it will last for centuries." Paul Hanbridge then makes his appearance besides her "Diana is no longer a teenager but rather she is a woman capable of furthering the Cavendish name"

Akko's heart started beating faster, she could feel her whole body heat up- her hands sweating and she can feel cold sweat at the back of her neck.

The brunette doesn't know what's going on, everyone around her is tense and even Andrew who was finally able to put his guard down for tonight, seems to put back his defenses up.

"I have decided that my son- Andrew Hanbridge- is the perfect companion for our dear Diana."

The moment she heard those words, she felt like her whole body just _shut down_. Her mind stopped working, her heart probably stopped too,she doesn't even know if she's still breathing.

But one thing is for sure, it **_hurts_**. Akko has been teased endlessly and has been called names but none of those words hurt as much as what Paul Hanbridge said.

" _She's going to marry someone else"_  Akko thought. Her eyes burning- tears were about to come leaking out until she saw one lone movement from the very still room.

Diana's walking towards her, with the most determined face she has ever seen on the blonde, her blue eyes that looked so sad and lost its light when Akko first met her and has now recently been bright, is now shining with fury.

The blonde shouted but Akko couldn't register what it was because all she could think of was how Diana looked so _beautiful_  when she looks like she's about to murder someone.

When blue-eyed girl finally reached Akko, she cupped her face then their foreheads touched and Akko closed her eyes and thought that if she closed her eyes enough then maybe everyone in the room would disappear and it'll just finally be her and Diana but she was broken out of her wishful thinking when she heard the blonde whisper gently, "just play along."

The brunette's breath then hitched (oh thank god she was still breathing).

"You have no right to make this decision without my consent as I am the head of the Cavendish family." she heard the blonde say and Akko smiled at how brave Diana is for finally speaking up.

" _Maybe things will turn out okay",_  Akko hoped.

"And with that fact, I am proud to decline your offer Mr. Hanbridge for I am already engaged with my lover"

Akko just feels like collapsing now, and she lets out a soft painful "what", her heart has been shattered two times in one night and she's not sure if she could still take it- the third time's the charm after all.

At this point, the brunette just wants to run away and go back to her home-her _real home_ , away from all of these bad people who only cares about power. But no matter how much she would like to just disappear, she couldn't do that to Diana, not now, not ever.

"What are you talking about Diana?!" Daryl Cavendish was seething, Akko would've smirked at her if her heart wasn't breaking into a tiny million pieces.

 _"I've been friends with her for a whole year and I thought we had **something**  but I guess not", _Akko smiled sadly, " _we've been so close together recently but I didn't even know she was seeing nor did she trusted me enough to tell me about it."_

The brunette had her head down, she wasn't going to cry in front of them, she's not going to let Diana _**know**_ through her tears.

"I, Diana Cavendish, is happily engaged with my partner, Atsuko Kagari."

Akko whipped her head up so fast it felt like it's about to detach from her neck. Diana's now just staring at her- shock plastered on her face as if she too couldn't believe what she had said just like the brunette who isn't sure if she heard the blonde correctly, " _I probably died and now I'm in heaven"._

The Diana got closer again, the blonde then took her face again with hands and before Akko could react to what was happening, she felt the blonde's soft lips on hers.

She's thought about kissing Diana multiple times , she thought about how the blonde would have the softest lips ever (not like she has someone else to compare it too) and she's so happy that she's right. She's daydreamed about kissing Diana and it's always after when she confesses her love for her and Diana would kiss her back because the blonde returned her feelings. She thought of all the scenarios in her head that could end up with her kissing Diana but not once did it ever cross her mind that the blonde would be the one to initiate the act just so she could get away from marrying someone else.

And so, as much as Akko wants to enjoy and relish the feeling of kissing the one she's loved in secret for a while now, she just /can't/. The brunette didn't even try to kiss back because it just felt wrong. 

 _ **"It's not supposed to be like this",**_ Akko thought sadly but even then, Akko didn't pull away. She doesn't know how long their lips connected but it felt like hours for the brunette. " _Oh if only"_

Akko didn't got the whole electric currents running on her body and the fireworks from kissing someone as she would often see in movies because of how wrong the situation was,  but when the blonde finally pulled away, her face not showing any kind of emotion, Akko misses her lips on her already and she wants to wipe off that blank look on the girl's face by being the one to kiss her this time.

Akko forgot for a moment that there are still people, who actually just saw Diana kiss her, until she heard Daryl shout for everyone to leave.

" _What the heck is happening??"_ Akko thought as she mindlessly started moving her feet towards the exit until she felt someone pull her back.

"Akko please"

She turned around and saw Diana with her blue eyes that was recently having its spark again, be back with the sadness she saw during the first few weeks she knew her.

"Diana" she let out as she went to the blonde and hugged her.

She felt Diana shake a little bit , the blonde's breath hitching and Akko knows that the girl is close from having a breakdown.

"Shh, shh, calm down, everything's going to be fine." Akko said as she runs her fingers through the blonde's hair to calm her down. "Just breathe in slowly" Diana does as what Akko is telling her but the brunette could still feel the anxiety from the blonde, "we're going to be fine, **_you're_** going to be fine. You'll get past this like you always do and I'll be here for you every step of the way. I won't ever leave you alone, I promise." Akko said with so much conviction that through those words Diana is finally calming down.

The two of them just stood there for a while, embracing each other, wishing that the storm they're about to face would just cease to exist but it seems like the universe isn't on their side tonight.

" **When I told everyone to leave, your _fian_ _ce_ is included too**." Akko has heard Daryl spout so many hurtful words that probably contains venom just like her pet snakes but she's never heard the woman that  _angry._

Diana and Akko pulled apart and the brunette heard the blonde take a deep breath before facing her aunt.

"Akko is my fiance as you've said and so you have no right to send her out when this house would soon be hers too."

"Ahh it's okay Diana" Akko smiled nervously at the blonde, "I need to go back to the dorms already anyway." as much as Akko would like to stay here and talk about what the heck is going to happen now and most of all not leave Diana for tonight, she knows that she isn't welcome here anymore when she could feel the hot blazing anger of the older Cavendish.

Diana frowned, "but Akko.."

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Akko said as she hugged the blonde, "Happy Birthday again" and with that the brunette left the manor.

* * *

 

Akko's heart feels heavy and she could feel her body sagging as she walks back to her dorms as she thinks about the events that occured tonight.

She's glad that Diana spoke up but using Akko as an escape plan was just bothering the girl.

On top of all the school works she has to finish, she's got to act out as Diana's _fiance_.

" _Diana's fiance huh? It sounds nice and all but this whole thing is just a mess"_. Akko frowned.

"I've always wanted Diana to be my lover and to kiss me like she did tonight but not as an instrument to her escape plan from marrying Andrew, and worst of all that was my first kiss and there wasn't even any feelings in it!!!! Ughhhhhhhhh" Akko groaned and kicked a pebble at her feet, "I just have the worst luck ever!!!!" she shouted to the empty street only illuminated by a couple streetlights.

"I was going to confess to her tonight but now things got more complicated and I don't know how to feel about being used as an escape plan!!!!" Akko could feel her eyes stinging, tears threatening to leak out again.

The brunette finally reached her dorm building and proceeded to the 3rd floor where her room is located and the moment she opened the door and stepped in to her room that she shares with her best friends, she's immediately bombarded with questions.

"AKKO HOW DID IT GO?"

"Did you fail?"

"DID YOU TWO KISS??"

"She probably rejected you"

"SUCY!"

"I was just asking" Sucy said and looked at Akko who looks like she's about to burst out crying any minute, "uh are you okay?"

Lotte then turned her attention to the brunette and immediately rushed to her side to hug her. "Akko?"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but the only sound that came out was a pained gasp as tears finally fell down, she grasps the back of Lotte's shirt tightly as she buries her head on the bespectacled girl.

Lotte turned to Sucy and frowned as the latter just shrugged but wore a frown as she looked at the state of her friend.

"Akko, shush, calm down, tell us what happened" Lotte said as she rubs the back of Akko, trying to soothe the sobbing girl.

"Diana...I... We" Akko tried to explain but failed, her chest heaving from all the crying she's doing.

Akko cried for a little while with Lotte just hugging and soothing her and Sucy just sitting on her bed waiting for Akko to finish and when she finally did, Lotte and her went to sit down on the brunette's bad and Akko finally retold all of the things that happened during the blonde's ball party.

Lotte's first reaction was to shout and Sucy just smirked when they Akko finally told them about the surprise engagement.

"Shouldn't you be happy that you're going to marry the love of you life?" Sucy asked.

"We're not going to marry!! We're probably just going to fake it until her aunt gets off of her case or something." Akko said as she twiddled with her fingers.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I-I don't know how to feel" Akko admitted sadly.

Lotte then puts her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Then just tell her you're uncomfortable with this idea Akko."

Akko shook her head, "I can't do that"

"Why not?" Sucy asked.

"Diana's my _ **friend**_ and I promised her I would not leave her and I'd be there every step of the way even if it means that I'll fake our relationship for her to get out of this mess", Akko said with so much determination that Lotte and Sucy know that it's too late to talk sense to the girl.

Sucy sighed, "is it really faking though?"

"What?"

"You're already hoplessly in love with this girl and pretending to be engaged and acting like a couple in front of everyone will just make you fall deeper and when the act is finally done and she's out of this mess what then?" Sucy narrowed her eyes at Akko and crossed her arms on her chest, "You'll just end up hurting yourself"

"Sucy!!!" Lotte scolded the pale girl.

"I'm just looking out for our friend Lotte" Sucy said as she rolled her eyes.

The bespectacled girl just shook her head at Sucy then turned her attention back to Akko who's just staring down on the floor, "you can't even really lie that well Akko, are you sure about this?"

"She's not really lying if she already loves the girl she's going to pretend to be dating" Sucy said.

The brunette then stood up and looked at Sucy straight in the eye "I can do this, I have to do this for Diana!"

Akko and Sucy just stared at each other until the latter just sighed and laid down on her bed. "I have classes tomorrow, good luck with your engagement you idiot."

"Akko just think things through tonight okay? I don't want you to get hurt" Lotte said, concern etched on her voice.

Akko gave Lotte a small smile and a thumbs up, "I know what I'm doing Lotte but thank you."

"If you say so, I'm going to sleep too. Goodnight Akko." Lotte said as she climbs up on her bunk.

Akko then laid down on her bed, not bothering to get out of her dress.

" _I can do this! Diana needs my help and her happiness is more important than what I feel",_  Akko thought, determined to get through this mess.

Her eyes are finally drooping as the tiredness and the emotional stress of this day has brought wash over her.

_"We'll talk tomorrow and she'd guide me on what to do like she always does. And maybe just maybe, with this fake engagement Diana would fall for me too."_

* * *

 

Akko was on her way to her first class this morning, her head down as she walks and her thoughts still plagued with the events that happened last night that she didn't notice all the murmurs of the people at the hallway until she bumped into someone.

"Gahhhh" Akko almost fell down on her butt until she felt someones hands on her arms steady her.

"Yo Akko!"

The brunette then looked up to whom she bumped into but also saved her ass from falling and saw the green eyes of her friend staring at her, "Amanda??"

The red head crossed her arms then smirked at her, "So I heard your engaged now"

Akko immediately perked up and suddenly put her hands on Amanda's mouth to cover it ,"SHUSH!!!! No one else must know!!" the brunette exclaimed and then looked around her to see if anyone else heard but everyone in the hallway has their eyes already on them.

Amanda then removes Akko's hands and scoffed, "Please, everyone already knows, the Earl of Hanbridge wasn't exactly happy about it and uh in case you forgot" Amanda's green eyes then narrowed as she looks at the students staring at them and trying to hear every word spoken "a lot of other people were there too and of course you know how rich folks are, they just _love_  to gossip especially if it involves a rich family and a commoner."

Akko can't help but wince at the red head's last word. The whole time she was friends with Diana and the reason why its taking her so long to tell the blonde about her feelings is because of their different social standing.

Diana is a Cavendish- rich, powerful, has so many responsibilities to take on and is currently the family head; while Akko is just someone from the other side of the world, her last name isn't worth anything there or here either and she's just some dunce trying to get through college. And so whenever she looks at these facts, she can't but feel inadequate and just _not enough_ for someone like Diana.

"But _fuck_ them Akko" she heard Amanda say with strong conviction that made Akko's thoughts stop that could've ended up with her wallowing in self-pity yet again. She looked up and saw those green eyes filled with fire and determination behind them.

"Don't let those snobby rich folks ruin your relationship with Diana. If you love her and she loves then that's all there is right? And I'm here and the others too if you need us!" Amanda said then grinned, "and if ya need any help on the wedding me, Conz and Jasminka would gladly help"

Akko can't help but smile at her friend's encouraging words and she _knows_ that Amanda is true to her word and she could count on the red head and the others too that she could feel like that this _problem_  could be somehow resolved.

"Thank you so much Amanda", the brunette said sincerely but then she remembered the whole catch of this thing, "but uh there's something else I'd like to talk to you about later when we're alone" maroon eyes then glared at every student who's still eyeing them.

"Sure thing but I gotta go catch my class now, see you!" and with that Amanda ran off to a class she's probably already late in.

And Akko's now left all alone with her thoughts and with people constantly whispering about her.

* * *

 

The brunette mostly got through her class with a breeze but there's still the whispers and the stares that just annoys her now.

" _Is everyone here really that judgmental?"_ Akko thought as she walks to the usual streets on the way to the Cavendish manor.

The brunette would usually feel giddy and happy that she's going to see Diana again but right now all she could feel is dread. She's a bit excited to see Diana again but she dread of the conversation she's going to have with her and also probably with her aunt too. Daryl was never a big fan of her even when she and Diana were only friends- well they still are in a way.

" _We're just faking it."_  Akko thought. The brunette shook her head before her thoughts could end up somewhere dark again. " _I'm doing this to help Diana! She's my best friend and my feelings don't matter."_

Akko finally reached the Cavendish manor, she was about to shout for the guard of the huge steel gate to open up for her but before she could raise her voice the steel gate moved and opened.

The brunette then moved forward and saw the guard head bowed down that Akko squeaked and looked around her to see if anyone else was there and when she saw that it was only her she can't help the "Whaaaat?" that escaped.

Usually the guard would refuse to let her enter because Daryl instructed him to do so that Akko would have to call Diana instead to come get her at the gate and oh how Diana hates using cellphones that it'd take a while for her to answer the call or even reply so the brunette would sometimes have a banter with the guard.

"Why are you doing that?" Akko asked, in shock with the gesture.

"You are soon to marry Lady Cavendish which would make you a Cavendish soon, it is just simply my duty to serve the members of the Cavendish." the guard said, as he finally straightens his posture.

"Uhhh.... thanks?" and with that Akko continued walking towards the large house in search for Diana. As she passed by the workers she can't but feel _"weirded"_  out whenever they would bow down to her.

The gesture is common to her home country but they do it out of respect, gratitude or to greet someone but the idea of bowing in this foreign country is much different.

" _It_ _'s because they are workers, I don't ever see Daryl or even Diana bowing to these people or to the other rich people they know, "_ Akko thought sadly, _"social classes really matter so much to these people?"_

The brunette finally entered the mansion and saw that it's as empty as always, Akko was about to head to the direction of Diana's room when she was stopped by the hard clicking of someone's heels on the marble floor.

Akko turned her head to the sound and saw Daryl Cavendish walking towards her with the scariest glare and frown that Akko has ever seen on her. The brunette gulped annd she could feel her spine tingling with fear.

Daryl stopped in front of her and Akko has never felt so small.

"I hope you know that you're ruining the Cavendish name that me and the others before me have worked hard for. I don't know what my niece was thinking getting involved with **_someone_**  like you" Daryl sneered.

Akko closed her eyes as she could feel her heart being pierced by every word the older woman has said. She could feel her tears threatening to come out but Akko steeled herself, " _I will not show her weakness, I will not cry in front of her."_

Daryl was about to open up her mouth again and release another onslaught of hateful words when a booming voice stopped them, "ENOUGH!"

Akko and Daryl looked up at the source of the voice and saw Diana stomping towards them with the most terrifying look on her face.

  
Akko was suddenly grabbed by Diana and the blonde puts her behind. "You have _**no right**_  to talk to my **fi** **ance** like that, she's going to be a Cavendish soon whether _**you**_ ** _like it or not_**." Diana snarled at her aunt.

Diana then whirled around and dragged the brunette with her on to the direction of the blonde's room.

"D-d-diana" Akko yelped, her arms hurt from the firm grip of the blonde.

"What?!" Diana yelled suddenly.

The brunette was ready to burst out in tears because Diana has never yelled at her like that and she could only take so much heat from the words being thrown at her today.

The blonde turned around and saw the on the brunette's face and so Diana immediately enveloped Akko into a hug.

"Shush, shush, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell" Diana said softly, "I was just mad at my aunt for talking down on you like that, no one's allowed to hurt and I'll make sure of that."

Akko just nodded and whimpered as she buries her head on Diana's shoulder.

The two of them don't know how long they stood there just in each other's arms but oh how Akko wished that this moment in Diana's arm would just last forever.

Diana was the first one to pull apart and Akko can't help but let out a whine that made the blonde chuckled and the brunette blushing furiously.

"How about we go to my room hmm?" Diana asked and the brunette just nodded. "We have a lot of things to talk about."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said this was going to be a three-shot but I decided to not rush this and so now it's a multi-chapter fic!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AHHH!! Didn't expect for so many of you to read this!!!
> 
> Please please tell me what you think, commens and kudos make me so happy and just motivates me!!
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes!!!


End file.
